Drink Your Milk
by Alice Nightray
Summary: Koryuu feels sorry for Kohaku after Shuichiro's death, and decides to cheer her up... by spiking her milk with vodka. One-shot.


A/N: I've had this story in my head for about a year now, and I thought I might as well get it out of the way while I have nothing else to do. Just a brief one-shot. It's been about a year since I read the manga, so everyone's going to be a little bit OOC, although at least Kohaku has an excuse.

* * *

><p>"And… and… and… and now… I'll never see him again!" Kohaku burst into fresh tears. Koryuu watched uncomfortably, uncertain of what to do. He didn't like seeing Kohaku like this. It wasn't like he was in love with her, or anything like that. It was just that he was used to seeing her all bubbly, and happy, or slightly irritated when he pulled the occasional hilarious prank on her. Since Shuichiro had died, she had just fallen apart. Most of the time he stayed away, to give her privacy in her grief, while Hisui cared for her, but now Hisui had gone to plead with God for a way to fix everything, and Kokuyo had gone with her, he was left alone to babysit. He took another sip of vodka, as Kohaku took another sip from her glass of milk and burst into tears again.<p>

"I loved him so much, and I couldn't save him!" she wailed. Suddenly, Koryuu had an idea that he was sure would cheer her up!

"Kohaku…" he said.

"Yeah?" she sniffled in reply, her tears finally abating.

"Would you go and get me some more cookies from the kitchen? They go great with vodka."

"Okay," she nodded, and walked into the kitchen.

As soon as the door was shut, Koryuu leaned over to the table where Kohaku's glass of milk was, and poured in a generous measure of vodka. If that didn't take her mind off her grief, he didn't know what would. Leaning back, he finished the rest of his drink as she came out back, and handed him his cookie.

"Thank you. Drink up you milk, that will make you feel better." He said, smiling. She nodded, not noticing his smile, and drank the rest of the glass in one gulp. Koryuu could feel the smile sliding off his face. He didn't think she'd drink all the milk. She'd hardly touched it all night, why did she have to get so thirsty now?

"Why couldn't I have gone with him when he died? We only wanted to stay together forever. Was that too much to ask?" she turned her big, sad, puppy-dog eyes to look at him.

"Uh…" he froze, not really much of an expert in loving relationships, so unable to answer her question.

"Well, was it? Was it too much to ask? What do you know? You're a demon, you don't know anything about love or eternity or… or… love! Why don't you just go away? Go on, get out!" Kohaku shouted, glaring at him. Koryuu stared. Kohaku was an angel, she was much too polite to order someone away like that. Deciding it would be better to leave her in drunken peace, he nodded and stood to leave.

"NO!" she screamed, throwing her arms around his ankles, "I don't want to be alone, please don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone!" Kohaku sobbed, bursting into fresh tears again.

"Okay, I'll stay," Koryuu smiled uncertainly, bending down and prising her arms from his ankles. Sitting down, he clumsily pulled her into a hug, and rocked her gently back and forth while she sobbed, praying to Satan that she would sober up before Hisui and Kokuyo got back.

As her sobs diminished into little sniffles, he tried to think of something nice to say.

_At least you're not dead too._ No.

_Go back to heaven._ No.

_Get me another cookie._ Tempting, but no.

"Hey…" she muttered, and he looked down at her as she looked up at him. "Thank you for being nice to me."

"No problem," Koryuu said back, blushing and looking away. A demon being nice to an angel? If anyone heard about this he would never be taken seriously in hell again.

"You've always been nice to me. I know why you keep playing trick on me," Kohaku smiled, looking into his eyes. "It's because you like me, isn't it?" she giggled.

"What?" he yelled, unable to believe what she was saying.

"I heard some children talking about it yesterday. If someone acts really mean to you, it's because they like you!" she declared, looking very proud of herself for having learned this new fact.

"I don't like you! I would never like you!" Koryuu shouted, pulling away, a little bit freaked out by the drunken angel.

"You… you don't like me?" she repeated, her eyes brimming with tears again. Damn it.

"I mean, uh… I would never like you in the way that Shuichiro did. Uh… you know, because I'm a demon and you're an angel, you know? So, uh… I like you as a, uh… friend?" he said uncertainly, giving her another hug, hoping that would calm her down again.

"Oh. So, you don't like me?" she asked.

"No,"

Kohaku leaned towards him, looking intently at his face. "You know, you're kinda… cute…" she said, her eyes focussing and unfocussing.

"Thank you?" Koryuu replied, shrinking away from her.

"No, I mean really, really cute. Hey, Koryuu! Koryuu!"

"Yeah?"

"Koryuu!"

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Koryuu, have you ever…" she giggled, looked around to make sure no one else was listening, and said, "have you ever… *giggle* kissed?" she pulled away, her hands over her mouth, giggling as if she had said a naughty word, which he supposed she had, from her point of view.

"Yes…"

"Hey, Koryuu!" she cut off the rest of his reply, "What's kissing like?" She was leaning very close to his face, now, and he was trapped against the wall with nowhere to escape.

"It's, uh… it's…"

"Hey, Koryuu! Will you teach me to kiss?"

"What? No-"

"But I want…"

"No, you don't want!" Koryuu shouted, pushing her away, "You don't want me to teach you to kiss! I spiked you milk with vodka, okay? I spiked your milk with vodka, that's why you're going crazy!"

He broke off as the door slid open to reveal Hisui and Kokuyo looking at him, Hisui shocked, and Kokuyo angry. Kohaku moaned, and leaned her forehead on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried.

"I think I'm going to throw up," she muttered, and ran out of the room in the direction of the bathroom, hand clamped over her mouth. Hisui rushed after her.

Nervously, Koryuu turned to look at Kokuyo, knowing he was going to be in more trouble than he ever had been, or ever would be, in his life. Still, at least he had taken her mind off her grief for a while.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this is awful, but it was an idea I liked, and thought I might as well write it. I don't drink, so I don't know how drunk people act, sorry for any inaccuracies. Hope you at least kinda liked it.


End file.
